


Robin Runs the Gauntlet

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: When Batman is captured by the four supervillains, Robin attempts a rescue...For this story, Robin has dirty blond hair...





	Robin Runs the Gauntlet

Robin really wished Batman had waited for him, but he said it was simply too urgent. It was hard to disagree with Bruce when his mind was made up. Robin had been under the weather for a week or so since turning 18 and the Dynamic Duo had been hot on the trail of the Riddler, Joker, Penguin, and Catwoman. The four supercriminals had teamed up and had been wreaking havoc on Gotham City. Slowly but surely the Duo had put an end to several of their operations and believed they knew the location of their secret hideout: a remote tropical island in the Caribbean. 

Robin pleaded for Batman to wait until he was well enough to go but in case the wicked fiends got wind of their discovery and moved their base, Batman decided it was worth the risk to go alone. Robin hadn’t heard from him in two days. The last transmission he got was that the Bat Plane had landed safely in a secure location on the island.

Batman had told Robin not to take the secondary plane unless he radioed for help but two days with no communication meant Robin was ready to disobey his mentor. 

Just as Robin swiveled around for the 3000th time on his chair in the Batcave, a message came in on the transmitter. It was morse code and Robin hastily scribbled it down. When the transmission ended, Robin’s mouth fell open slightly and he dropped the pencil. His green leather gloves ran through his short-medium length blond hair and he breathed heavily as he read the message again:

“Dear Boy Blunder, we have your partner and mentor. If you want to see him alive, you’ll have to come fetch him at our island paradise. But we warn you, it won’t be easy. Signed, the Underworld”

Alerting Alfred that he was going after Batman, Robin’s small, young body sprinted to his cycle. He raced to Gotham airport and was soon in the skies heading towards the coordinates Batman had left. The trip took several hours but soon Robin was vertically landing the state of the art plane on the other side of the island where Batman landed his, just in case that location wasn’t very safe. 

Robin slipped out of the cockpit and his green pixie boots hit the jungle floor. Everything was eerily quiet. The warm breezes from the ocean that meandered through the thick trees felt good on Robin’s smooth, bare legs. He took out a scanner but it wasn’t working. He tried the scanner in the cockpit but it had stopped working as soon as the plane had touched down.

“Must be a dampening field,” Robin muttered to himself, putting his scanner back in his trusty utility belt. He looked around and, using his flawless tracking skills learned from Batman, discovered a beaten path through the thicket. As quietly and as stealthily as he could, the Boy Wonder ventured off into the unknown in search of Batman. 

The island was fairly large and the jungle incredibly dense. The breeze had long since stopped and Robin began to sweat as he fought through the dense jungle. Despite having short sleeves and briefs on, the humidity and heat were still intense. Robin trudged on for an hour, maybe more. The heat was starting to play tricks on him and he had no watch and the sun was difficult to track through the canopy. 

He broke through some undergrowth into a clearing and cried out in frustration. He was staring at the plane he flew. He had walked in a circle. He put his gloved hands on his bare knees in exhaustion as he panted in the heat. Just then he heard a twig snap and turned around like lightening. Four goons, dressed in pale green costumes covered in question marks emerged from the brush, smiling wickedly.

“Well, well, I didn’t know Robins were native to this island,” one joked as the others guffawed stupidly. “What’s the matter, Boy Wonder, tired from running around in circles like an idiot?”

Robin punched a fist into his hand and tensed his lean muscles. “I was just surveying my spot very thoroughly,” he retorted. 

The four goons, all twice the size of the Boy Wonder, approached him menacingly. “Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way, Boy Blunder?” the first asked, cracking his knuckles.

Without an answer, Robin threw a smoke bomb and a flash bang grenade at their feet. However, neither exploded. Robin’s masked face showed confusion, surprise, and a little fear.

“I think you’ll find none of your devices will work on this island, Robin,” the goon said. 

“Then the hard way it is,” Robin replied, lunging forward with both fists. Robin knocked two of the goons backward and swept the legs of the other two. His speed was much faster than theirs. However, the hour-long trek had drained his energy and after that initial barrage, the first two goons were upon him again. Each connected with Robin’s midsection, knocking the air out of him. Robin collapsed to his bare knees, coughing and sputtering. The other two hoisted Robin up by his armpits and held him steady as the two goons pummeled him. They switched places and the other two got their blows in as well. Robin’s lithe body went limp as the punishment continued. As his masked head lolled in his chest, one goon fisted his blond hair and pulled his face up, only so the first goon could deliver a nasty uppercut that made Robin see stars before collapsing in their grasp. 

“Too easy,” the first goon said as he unclasped Robin’s utility belt and threw it behind him. Then he hoisted Robin up and over his shoulder and the four goons re-entered the jungle. Robin’s unconscious body flopped, his arms and cape hanging down.

The goons entered a structure with a giant question mark on the front door. The Riddler was on a chair inside and leapt for joy when he saw the unconscious hero with his goons. 

“HEHEHEHE! Marvelous! How hard was he to subdue?” Riddler asked his goons as they approached.

“Really easy. Your path in the jungle wore him out pretty good. He’s out for awhile with my little uppercut,” the goon replied. 

“HEHEHEHE excellent! Well, let’s take him to the exam room to see what we’re dealing with!”

Robin’s body was carried into the next room where a large metallic table sat in the center. Several mechanisms adorned it, giving it many possibilities for the Riddler. Robin was first laid on the floor next to the table carefully. The goons proceeded to remove everything from Robin’s body except his mask. The Riddler’s tights grew noticeably as he beheld the naked sidekick. The goons then lifted Robin’s naked body onto the table. 

Riddler’s eyes started first at the blond hair. It was perfectly trimmed and parted, barely a hair out of place. His face was smooth, his chin defined. His skin was soft to the touch as Riddler’s bare hand caressed Robin’s cheek. His arms had definition as Riddler rounded each burgeoning muscle down to Robin’s trimmed nails on his soft but strong fingers. His pectorals were round and showed signs of definition as well. His nipples stuck out as his body reacted to the cold metal table. Riddler tweaked each one and circled them with his finger. Robin’s abs were defined just enough so that the Riddler could outline each one as well, but he wasn’t so defined that he looked like a body-builder. He was just a very athletic young man. There was no hair anywhere on his upper body except small patches under his arms. Riddler nodded to his goons who made a note of it. There was a small patch of pubic hair that was short and forested the hero’s limp, circumcised penis. Riddler held the limp cock in one hand and the boy’s smooth balls in another, feeling their weight. The goons made notes of the length while soft, approximately three inches. Robin’s legs were completely smooth as well which Riddler noted with delight as his hands slid down Robin’s strong, tight thighs. There was a little hair on his lower legs that the goons made a note of as well. Riddler massaged Robin’s feet slightly as he admired their perfect form as well.

Riddler, now having begun to stain the crotch of his own spandex, nodded to the goons who turned on a machine. A laser turned on above the Boy Wonder and proceeded to scan his nude form. When it finished it beeped and the goon read the report.

“Five feet, 9.7 inches tall, 138 pounds, testes are full and have not been emptied in some time, stomach and intestines are clear as well. It appears he took a nutrition supplement so he wouldn’t need to eat for several days.”

“Perfect, perfect,” Riddler said. “Activate test 2.”

The table glowed in a soft red as lasers activated under the table and above and from the sides as well. The beams crisscrossed Robin’s naked body for several minutes, except for his head. When they stopped there was another beep and Riddler smiled as he leaned close to Robin’s pubic area. He blew hard and watched as Robin’s pubic hair flew off of his body in a small cloud of hair, leaving the area completely smooth. A fan turned on and the rest of Robin’s body hair, except for the hair on his head, was blown off and sucked away and off the table. 

The goons then took Robin’s wrists and pulled his arms above his head, stretching him fully. His wrists and ankles were secured in metal cuffs close together so he wasn’t spread-eagled, but rather just stretched long. Riddler ran his hands over Robin’s now-smooth armpits as Robin groaned awake.

“Welcome, Boy Wonder, to my laboratory,” Riddler said as Robin’s head lolled from side to side. “I promise you won’t enjoy your time here.”

“Riddler...you...fiend...” Robin groaned as his masked face rolled side to side, trying to regain more consciousness. Goosebumps appeared on his now hairless flesh as he felt the cold metal table and realized his exposure. “What...what have you done to my costume?” Robin asked, then looking down, saw his perfectly smooth pubic area, “and to me?!”

“Well they call you the Boy Wonder. I honestly don’t know the wonder part but I figured I’d help with the Boy part!” Riddler laughed, flicking Robin’s soft cock and eliciting a small yelp from the captive hero. “I’m just going to run a few experiments on you.”

“How dare you!” Robin cried out, struggling helplessly in his restraints, causing his limp cock to flop around much to the delight of Riddler and his goons. “You’ll never get away with this!”

Riddler just rolled his eyes and nodded to his goons. “We’ll begin with a test of stamina.”

Small pads attached to wires were placed carefully on Robin’s smooth pubic area and one to his smooth ball sack. Despite Robin’s struggles, the goons had no problem attaching them. A thick piece of duct tape was placed over the Boy Wonder’s mouth to silence his protestations. 

The goons turned on a machine and the humming immediately caused Robin’s body to stiffen like a board. The Riddler watched in delight as moans escaped from under the gag and the hero’s soft, cut cock rose to its full length of just under six inches. One goon secured another strap around Robin’s abs, limiting his writhing. 

In about 2 minutes, Robin’s cock spurted out a load of cum all over his perfectly smooth thighs and abs. His masked eyes rolled into the back of his head as the machine didn’t turn off. Within another 10 minutes, the boy had blown two more loads, and yet the machine continued. The Riddler and his goons watched intently and with glee as for 30 minutes Robin blew load after load until he was dry-orgasming and screaming in pain and pleasure. 

The machine was turned off, the strap removed and the pads as well. Riddler stood over Robin’s limp and shallow-breathing form as the goons carefully wiped him clean.

“Not bad, boy, not bad,” Riddler said, circling the nearest nipple with his finger. Robin’s body was so sensitive that even that touch caused a whimper from under the tape gag. “Unfortunately, no rest for the heroic. The next test is tolerance.”

The Riddler nodded to his goons as they finished cleaning off Robin and they un-cuffed his ankles. Surprisingly easily, they raised his legs up and brought his ankles to his stretched wrists. Robin didn’t even groan in pain as his body was contorted and his virginal hole presented to his greatest foe. His ankles were secured above his head and Riddler smiled as he beheld Robin’s tight, smooth entrance. 

“You’re quite flexible, boy. A gymnast background, perhaps?” Riddler cooed, stroking a hand through Robin’s slightly sweaty blond hair. Robin glared back through his mask. 

A goon approached with a metallic dildo that was quite large and thick. Robin’s masked eyes grew wide and the whimpering and pleading began in earnest through the gag. 

“What’s the Robin? You don’t want us to penetrate that virginal hole of yours?” Riddler joked, holding an ear closer to Robin’s mouth. Robin shook his head violently, masked eyes tearing up as he pleaded desperately through the gag. “What do you think, boys? Should we give the boy a respite before taking his cherry?”

The goons chuckled as they looked at the hairless and helpless Boy Wonder displayed on the table. 

“You’re lucky, Robin. I’m feeling generous today. Mostly because you’re mine forever anyway. Fellas, take the bird to his cage for a rest before we fuck his bird brains out.”

The goons gassed Robin before he knew what had happened and his masked eyes closed. He was removed from his bonds as the Riddler once again massaged his smooth body. One goon then carried Robin easily into another room where a bird cage hung in the corner. Robin was placed inside and the door locked. Riddler and his goons left as the cage swung slowly in the corner of the room. 

An hour or so later, Robin awoke in the dark of the room. He breathed rapidly as he took in his surroundings. He peeled the tape off of his mouth and gulped in air through his mouth greedily. He tossed the tape out of the cage and listened carefully. He could only hear the sounds of the jungle outside and nothing else. 

Cautiously he stuck his finger and thumb in his mouth to his molar. He removed a small implant that then expanded into a lock pick when he removed it. Carefully and silently he picked the lock of his bird cage and the door swung open. Robin leapt down and hit the ground in a crouch. His smooth naked body crept towards the door and it was unlocked. 

Robin peaked outside but the next room, the exam room that made him shudder when he saw the table, was empty. The machines hummed quietly. Robin tiptoed through the semi-dark room. In the corner he saw something that made his heart leap: remnants of his costume. Hastily he donned everything that he found, which included everything except his shirt and vest. Robin assumed Riddler had taken those as trophies, as the red vest with the green shirt were the symbol of the Boy Wonder. Robin slid on his pixie boots and gloves, and covered his now hairless cock with his briefs. For as much protection as he could, although it felt quite odd, he buttoned his cape around his smooth and naked torso. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and couldn’t help but roll his eyes on how ridiculous he looked without his belt, vest, or shirt. 

As quickly and as quietly as he could, Robin slipped out of the building and back into the jungle. He was determined to find Batman, but couldn’t help wonder why Riddler had left him alone and what else awaited him as he continued his search for his mentor. 

After moving through the dense jungle for about another hour, the exhausted Boy Wonder emerged on the bank of a very wide river. It stretched into the distance on both sides with no bridge or ford in sight. The current seemed relatively calm so Robin decided it was worth the risk to cross. 

He waded in, his pixie boots treading softly on the dense sand of the bank. His yellow cape floated behind him as the cold water chilled his hairless body. He winced as the water hit his package in his briefs and shivered slightly. As the river bottom became too deep, he used his gloves and boots to begin to propel himself across the wide river.

Despite his prowess at swimming, his boots, gloves, and cape were not designed for the water so it was slow-going. As he was near the middle of the river, he looked to his right upstream and had to blink his masked eyes several times because he couldn’t believe what he saw: 4 penguins swimming towards him. He didn’t know penguin emotions well, but they looked upset.

Robin began swimming as fast as he could toward the bank but the penguins were on him almost immediately. They began to headbutt and knock into the Boy Wonder from all angles, circling him rapidly and doing everything they could to slow his progress. And it was working. Robin took swings in the water but they were too fast. His feet kicked quickly to keep him above the water as his hands tried to land a single blow. He then decided to just make a break for it. 

Suddenly Robin was pulled backwards and underwater by his neck. The penguins had latched onto his cape and were pulling him down under the water. Robin flailed and struggled as he was pulled under before unclasping his cape. He swam up and broke the surface of the water breathing hard as the penguins seemed preoccupied with his cape. Desperately he swam to the other side. His arms and legs burned with all of the exertion he was expelling. 

Eventually he felt the river bed under his boots. He planted both feet on it gratefully but then gasped as his boots sank into the muck. He yanked his legs up but his bare feet popped out of his boots which were engulfed by the unseen mud. Keeping his feet off the bed as long as possible, he weakly finished his journey. 

Almost out of the water, he cast his soaking wet, water-filled gloves off of his hands and tossed them on the bank. He crawled on all fours clear of the water and nearly collapsed on the warm sand. Panting heavily, he dripped water from his hairless body, clad now only in his mask and briefs, his gloves cast aside and his boots underwater. 

Just then he felt cold steel under his chin. His breathing halted and his masked eyes snapped open. Feeling the steel pull his head up, he raised his head, seeing the trademark white and black shoes of the Penguin. On all fours, barely able to support himself, he stared down the shaft of Penguin’s umbrella as the villain smirked while smoking on a cigarette. Two massive goons stood behind him on either side.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? A very wet bird has washed up on my shores,” Penguin said. “Stand up boy, nice and slow.”

Robin felt the sharp steel digging into his chin and put his bare hands out to the sides to show compliance. With the umbrella putting constant pressure under his chin, Robin rose to his bare feet. His hands were still out to the side, showcasing his smooth pits and putting his whole body on display in his briefs. Penguin smiled at the side of the shivering, hairless sidekick.

“I see you’ve already run into the Riddler,” Penguin said as a sharp click retracted the 3 inch point of his umbrella. What remained of the tip was now just a blunt hole. Robin slowly lowered his arms to his sides as the threat was temporarily removed. 

Penguin took the now-blunt tip and ran it down Robin’s neck to his chest and slowly down his torso, between his pecs and over his smooth abs. When he reached the waistband of Robin’s briefs he stopped as Robin froze, his flat stomach rising slowly and nervously. Penguin smiled and moved the tip back up over Robin’s navel. He pressed it in slightly as Robin tensed his abs. 

“Normally I’d just gas you but I’d imagine you’re quite exhausted. Too exhausted to deal with my goons here which would give you trouble when you’re at full strength,” Penguin said. Robin didn’t answer because he knew Penguin was right. “And since you know what will happen if I hit my switch again, I trust you’ll hold still.”

Robin didn’t move as the fear of being gutted was very real. The two goons walked out from behind Penguin and each grabbed one of Robin’s smooth, toned arms. He didn’t even attempt to struggle as the Penguin removed his umbrella and waddled off into the jungle, quacking happily. The goons walked Robin behind him who didn’t resist. Robin felt incredibly exposed in just his briefs and mask.

It was a short walk to Penguin’s lair. When they entered, there was a large room with a padded floor. It felt like a wrestling mat to Robin’s bare feet. The goons held Robin steady and still in the center as Penguin disappeared for a brief moment before returning dressed in a wrestling singlet. Robin tried not to grimace at the sight of Penguin’s overweight and hairy frame in a purple singlet. He looked quite odd but still had his umbrella. With the goons holding Robin tight, Penguin walked up to the sidekick and without warning, delivered several hard blows with his umbrella to Robin’s abs. Not suspecting the attack, Robin doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him. Penguin was surprisingly strong. 

As Robin struggled for air, the goons released him and stepped to the side. Penguin gave one his umbrella to hold as he stepped face to face with the Boy Wonder. Penguin was the same height as Robin, 5′9, but had at least 100 pounds on him. 

“Let’s see how good of a wrestler you are, Robin,” Penguin said, as he grabbed Robin by his neck with one hand and his package with the other, lifting Robin up and flipping him onto his back.

Robin groaned in pain as Penguin was on him almost immediately. Robin groaned and struggled as Penguin proceeded to put him in numerous different wrestling holds. Robin, despite trying his very best, was unable to best Penguin at all. Every hold and every attempt at resistance drained the strength of the Boy Wonder. 

Penguin stood up and grabbed a fist full of Robin’s blond hair. He dragged Robin around, Robin crawling as he cried out in pain. As Penguin began to pull him up, he kneed Robin under his chin and Robin’s masked eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground on his back, limbs splayed out to the side.

Penguin looked down at the helpless hero and smirked. He caught his own breath as a goon handed him a vile that had a white substance in it and a question mark on the side.

“A gift from the Riddler,” Penguin told the unconscious sidekick. “Something from your earlier session with him. This part of the game is a bit psychological.”

The goon knelt down and slid Robin’s briefs off of his limp body. Left only in his mask, Penguin admired the flawless and hairless physique of his old nemesis. The goon grabbed Robin’s ankles together and lifted his legs high, exposing his smooth, virgin ass. The other goon proceeded to inject something near Robin’s hole. The boy’s legs were unceremoniously dropped and his limp body flopped slightly. Penguin then poured a few drops of Robin’s own cum around his limp cock and onto his abs as well. Then the three evildoers left without another word.

Some time later Robin groaned awake. His bare hands grabbed the sides of his throbbing masked head. He rolled slightly to the side and felt the cold floor on his exposed ass cheeks. He groaned again in pain as his ass felt like it had taken a pounding. He reached a hand around to feel it and gingerly felt some tenderness around his asshole. Robin gulped at what that must mean.

He groaned again as he rose to a sitting position. It hurt to sit but he didn’t think he could stand. As he looked down at himself he saw a white substance. Putting some between his fingers he realized what it was and gulped again.

“Wh...what did he do to me?” Robin said out loud. He felt violated and legitimately afraid. He looked around at the empty room but saw no sign of his briefs. He rose with some difficulty to his bare feet and felt ok all things considered. He heard a noise and jumped slightly. He was afraid it was the goons or Penguin or someone else. He felt defenseless, helpless, exposed, humiliated. He hurried to the nearest door and was almost blinded by the sunlight that poured in. Hearing the river behind him, he bolted as quickly as he could into the jungle away from Penguin’s lair, his bare hands cupping his hairless, soft cock and balls. 

He had made it maybe 100-200 yards before it got him. Every noise caused him to look behind him in fear and he never saw the golden claws, the black glove, that had reached out from behind the trunk of a large tree and scratched his naked, smooth chest. He yelped from the pain as his pace slowed. He stopped and looked at his chest to see light red lines on it. 

“Meoooow my little birdie. You’re looking mighty tasty today,” he heard purred behind him. Gulping he turned around to see Catwoman, clad in her black leather, walking towards him. She brandished a whip and licked her lips as Robin clung as tightly as he could to his package. “Cat got your tongue, boy?” she asked as she moved closer.

Robin realized he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even move. Despite every effort he was frozen in this position.

“My paralyzing agent seems to have kicked in,” Catwoman said, standing a few inches taller than the Boy Wonder and leaning down to lick his smooth cheek. Robin grimaced slightly as much as the agent would allow. Catwoman easily flicked his hands away from his cock and purred as her claws grazed down Robin’s smooth torso as she crouched before him. “This looks nice and yummy,” she purred as she ran one claw down the underside of his soft shaft. “Luckily your legs will work if they’re forced so you can follow me, Boy Wonder,” Catwoman said, straightening up and wrapping her hand firmly around the boy’s cock. Pulling hard, she walked away as Robin waddled awkwardly behind her, hands at his side, unable to resist. 

Catwoman’s lair scared Robin most of all. It looked like a BDSM dungeon with a large X frame in the center. There were no henchmen. It was just the cat and the bird. She secured the sidekick to the frame, stretching his body and showcasing every muscle. Before the agent wore off, she blindfolded him and placed a ball gag in his mouth as well.

“I don’t need you to talk,” she said, patting Robin’s cheek as he whimpered from under the gag. She cracked her whip a few times causing Robin to flinch a little on the frame. She smiled at how terrified her young prey was. “You know Robin, everyone always thought I preferred the Bat, but in reality, I always had my eye on you. Those legs, those arms, that face. I always wanted to take you and make you a man. Looks like I finally have my chance.” Robin gulped as he listened and was unable to respond. 

Catwoman stood back and admired Robin as she chose her targets. Then, without warning, her black whip came down on the helpless Boy Wonder. The whip landed perfectly across Robin’s hairless chest, leaving a long red mark across his previously unblemished features. She didn’t draw blood, she wasn’t into that. But she was into the delightful screams of pain that issued from under the gag and the quivering and trembling of her prey.

Again the whip came down, forming an almost perfect X across Robin’s chest. His screams echoed in the room despite the gag.

“My, my Robin, I thought you could endure a little pain. Apparently not,” the criminal vixen purred as both of Robin’s thighs became the target of her next two whip cracks. Robin’s shins followed as Catwoman noticed some tears escaping from under the blindfold. She crept silently up next to the Boy Wonder as she licked them gently from his face as he whimpered. 

As she did so, she cupped his hairless balls in her hand as she let the whip lay against Robin’s body. Robin shuddered and pleaded through the gag. Catwoman giggled.

“You certainly are quite protective of your little package, bird boy. Then again, it’s so pretty and perfect, how could you not be?” Catwoman cooed, squeezing it slightly as she spoke. 

She stepped back and aimed. With deft skill she brought her whip down at the base of Robin’s limp cock and her whip end curled around the base and hanging ball sack perfectly several times. Robin gasped and then screamed as Catwoman pulled, stretching his cock outward and making Robin feel like she would pull it right off of his young body. She laughed maniacally as her whip held on and she pulled, Robin’s bondaged body preventing him from giving any slack. 

When she was satisfied she let his package go and her whip returned to her side. By now the red marks had disappeared as well. One of the many trademarks of her custom whip. Robin was breathing fast and whimpering in pain as Catwoman went to her work bench and returned with a pair of nipple clamps connected by a metal chain. 

“Now, this is going to hurt too, little boy,” she purred, licking his cheek again. Carefully she attached both clamps to the sidekick’s nipples, each one eliciting a scream of pain from Robin. With the chain dangling slightly, she gave it a few pulls, giggling as Robin’s nipples got pulled away and his screams got louder and louder. “I think I’ll just leave that where it is for now,” she said with a grin that Robin couldn’t even see. 

Next she returned with a small metallic cage that she carefully placed over Robin’s soft cock. With a click she locked the Boy Wonder’s cock under her control.

“It’s mine now, Boy Wonder,” she said with a yank of his nipple chain. Tears were flowing more freely from under the blindfold now but Catwoman could care less. She was busy admiring her captive in his present predicament. “Now for the fun part.”

She approached and ran her claws slowly down Robin’s smooth arms, tracing small circles in his now-hairless arm pits. Up and down she ran her claws and fingers, massaging and stimulating Robin’s sensitive skin. Her hands moved to his chest, her fingers tracing circles around his clamped nipples, his skin extra-sensitive there. His screams had turned to silence and now were soft moans as she expertly worked his young, teenaged body. Moving below his pecs, she outlined his slightly-noticeable abdominals, planting soft kisses on each as she did so. Her tongue circled his navel and dipped in as far as she could as Robin’s stomach rose and fell, his moans becoming louder.

Her hands cupped his ass as best she could while he was attached to the frame and she licked his smooth pubic area, kissing it softly as well. Robin’s caged cock twitched and he started to become slightly erect. He moaned and groaned as his cock was stymied by the chastity cage. 

Catwoman massaged where his legs met his abdomen, feeling the tight muscle underneath. His thighs were caressed slowly and steadily as Catwoman worked her way down his body. She licked and sucked each of his ten toes as he groaned now from the cage that prevented his full arousal. Grinning, Catwoman began to work back up his young body, giving every part the same treatment. When she reached the arms again, she worked her way back down, then back up, then back down. 

After 20 minutes and several trips, Catwoman worked her way back up to Robin’s blindfolded and gagged head. His smooth face was flushed with color and sweat, his whole body as well as the clamps and cage caused him pleasure and pain. 

Catwoman removed the clamps and played with his red and now super-sensitive nipples carefully. Robin yelped from under the gag as the pleasure was intensified. Catwoman cast the chain aside with a clatter and leaned in to Robin’s ear.

“Would you like me to release your cock so you can cum, Boy Wonder?” Catwoman asked softly.

Robin’s head nodded up and down without hesitation.

“Does your cock belong to me now, Boy Wonder?” she asked again, stimulating his nipples as she did.

Robin’s head nodded up and down without hesitation.

Catwoman unlocked the cage and freed Robin’s small but straining member. Catwoman knelt before the hero and cupped his smooth balls as his cock reached its full length of just under six inches. She opened her willing mouth and took his full length into her villainous mouth. It only took a few seconds before she was draining Robin of every drop of his heroic cum. She didn’t spill a drop as she sucked him dry. 

When she was satisfied he was empty, she slowly pulled off, giving Robin an extra thrill of sensation with her skilled tongue and lips. 

She rose to her feet and removed the gag and blindfold. Robin’s blue eyes stared back at her dazed from behind his banded mask.

“Who do you serve?” she asked.

“You, my mistress,” Robin replied, breathing heavily.

“What is your true identity?” she asked again, staring into his eyes.

“Dick Grayson,” he replied. 

With a smile she pulled off his mask and beheld the face of Grayson before kissing him deeply, her hand casting aside his mask and then both hands running through his sweaty blond hair. Robin returned her kiss deeply and she knew he was his. She detached him from the cross and he stood naked before her, arms at his sides. 

“Come, boy, the boss is waiting,” she said. With a hand on his shoulder, she led him out of the room and down a hallway. They paused at a door as she opened it and led him inside. Inside the room were the Riddler and Penguin, standing at the base of a few stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large throne upon which sat the Joker who was laughing maniacally as Catwoman led Dick’s naked body into the room. At the side of Joker’s throne was a naked Bruce Wayne, a collar around his neck and the leash in Joker’s hand. 

“Welcome, Dick, to your new home. Brucey here was just regaling me with some funny stories about you and I was hoping you’d arrive soon. Come up here and join him,” Joker said, laughing the whole time. 

Dick walked up the stairs and knelt before the Joker who placed a similar collar and leash on the former hero. Dick then knelt and sat on his heels as the Joker ran a gloved hand through his blond hair, petting him like a dog.

“And that, my friends, is how you deal with pesky superheroes!” Joker laughed as the other villains joined in. The captured caped crusaders simply stared ahead, accepting their new lives as slaves of the criminal underworld.


End file.
